ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Jirass
also dubbed under the name Akilla, was a mutant frilled-lizard kaiju created by a mad scientist who aspired to create a legend-worthy beast. It was killed in a duel with Ultraman. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 45 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Loch Ness (Kitayama Lake) History Ultraman A monster created by Professor Nikaido, Jirass was being raised in Lake Kitayama. It was inspired by the Loch Ness monster and other sea monsters. When reports of an abundance of fish suddenly disappearing in the lake came in, the Science Patrol was called in to investigate. When they didn't find any clues, the captain let them go on a vacation. Around where they were searching, at a nice hotel until they were picked up. When Ide went fishing with a female reporter who had interviewed the scientist, they saw the scientist out on the lake about to feed Jirass. They then went to his house but were beaten by the scientist himself. When he found them in there, he took them hostage since they saw him earlier. When the rest of the Science Patrol went looking Ide and the reporter. Jirass was released by the scientist to attack them. With the Scientist holding off the Science Patrol and revealing that Jirass was his creation, the scientist pulled off his mask to reveal his true self as an acquaintance of Captain Mura During the Scuffle between Jirass and the Science Patrol, the Scientist got trampled by Jirass, leaving the monster out of control. Ide fixed his radio and told the rest of the Science Patrol that he was being held hostage in the scientist's house. Then right as the science patrol was about to get them out Jirass came and made an attempt to destroy the house with them inside it. Hayata pulled out the Beta Capsule and transformed into Ultraman. The battle was slow paced with Ultraman in control of the match, shoving Jirass back testing his superior strength to the monster. Once the monster was provoked, Ultraman torn off Jirass' frill and taunted it even more by imitating a matador bullfight with it. After wrestling with the angry monster, Ultraman eventually won with an Ultra Sword Haze to the stomach, killing Jiras. Instead of destroying him with his Specium Ray, Ultraman put the frill he ripped off of Jirass' neck back on and gave him a moment of silence, a sign of respect not given to any other monster in the series. With his Color Timer blinking, Ultraman flew up towards the sky to recharge. M78 Love and Peace In the segment where Ultraman is flying around in a large bubble, he briefly passes an apartment where Jirass is living. He is cooking meat in a frying pan, and breathes fire on it to make it cook. Trivia * Suit actor: Haruo Nakajima * Jirass's roar is a modified roar of the famous Toho monster Godzilla. ** The Jirass suit itself, is actually a modified 1964 Godzillla suit, with the exception of the head, which is actually the head of the 1965 Godzilla suit. (Since the 1964 suit was used for Gomess and the head was covered in hair and long spikes. Was cutoff and replaced with the G65 head and the frill was also attached to the suit, and thus creating Jirass.) **In the Latin American dub of the episode, Jirass is referred to as Godzilla. ** Indecently, Jirass is just Gojira's name without the "Go" and "ss" added at the end. ** Jirass also has Godzilla's Iconic power Atomic Breath. But Jirass' ray is called Eletric Heat Ray. * In the 1995 OVA of Ultraman, simply called Ultraman Grafiti, Jirass is portrayed as a female and a past lover to Ultraman, much to the chargein of his Wife at the time. * Jirass is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's left arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Jirass' roar is also heard when Belial summons the monster army. *In the English dub of Ultraman, Jirass is described as having actually been made in Scotland, furthering its similarities with the Loch Ness Monster. * In the last episode of Ultraman, after Zetton defeats Ultraman, stock footage of Jirass can be seen along with Gabora. * Since Jirass is a mutated lizard as in the episode, this is another homage to Godzilla - yet a misconception, since Godzilla is commonly thought as a mutated lizard, when he's actually a mutated Godzillasaurus. * Jirass would later inspire the Ultraman Dyna monster, Neosaurus. * Jirass's suit actor is none other Haruo Nakajima, who also does Godzilla himself from the Toho Lineage. *Jirass' ghost appears in the monster graveyard in episode 21 of Ultraman Mebius. Powers and Weapons *Adept Swimmer: Being based on the Loch Ness Monster and Godzilla, Jirass is a well-developed swimmer, living in a lake. *Electric Heat Ray: Jirass can fire a million-volt, light blue beam of electrical energy from his mouth, capable of starting fires and shattering rock. This is probably another homage to Godzilla, since the beam looks exactly like (but is less powerful) Godzilla's infamous atomic breath. Jirass Adept Swimmer.png|Adept Swimmer Jirass Electric Heat Ray.png|Electric Heat Ray Other Media Redman Jirass reappeared in episodes 13, 15, 16, 61, 70, 75, 100, 103, 106, and 110 of the series Redman. In this series, Jirass was one of the many monsters to battle with Redman. Trivia * Unlike his more memorable appearance, Jirass, in this series is given a more mundane appearance to coincide the show's low budget. The monster no longer resembles that of Godzilla (or at least not to the point where it is easily recognizable or obvious) and the frill that surrounds his neck is much smaller. Interestingly, the suit bears a slight ''resemblance to Godzilla's appearance in Son of Godzilla. Popularity Of all the Ultra Monsters in the Ultra series, Jirass is the most recognizable for his appearance. Jiras is actually a very loosely disguised Godzilla suit. Unlike Gomess, Jirass was created simply by combining the head of the DaisensoGoji suit (from the movie Invasion of Astro-Monster,) with the body of the MosuGoji suit (from Mothra vs. Godzilla) with some yellow paint sprayed on parts of his body and a yellow frill around the neck. To further demonstrate the similarities between Jiras and Godzilla, Jiras possesses a modifyed by still slightly recognizable Godzilla roar, as well as his Electric Ray attack bearing a very close resemblance to Godzilla's own atomic ray. Also adding to Jirass's close relationship with Godzilla, the portrayal of Jirass was done by suit actor Haruo Nakajima, whom is famous for portraying Godzilla in the first twelve Godzilla films. The reason behind Jiras' creation was because at the time of Ultraman's production, Tsuburaya actually intended for a different design for the monster for Ultraman to fight, but due to the minimal budget at the time (which is seen between episodes 8 through 19) and a very short schedule, Eiji Tsuburaya had negotiated with Toho Co. LTD to have the Godzilla suit loaned to Tsuburaya Productions, which had been left in Toho's warehouse now that Toho, at the time was moving on to use a new suit for Son of Godzilla. The conditions for using the suit however was that it'd be in good condition once filming was complete. It can also be said that Jiras' creation and appearance is to pay homage to the creation of Godzilla himself as Eiji Tsuburaya made his career famous in handling the special effects for Toho Co. LTD, and for creating many of Godzilla's enemies and allies. In popular culture Sgt Frog/Keroro Gunso In part 2 of episode 151 Sgt. Frog, when Fuyuki accidentally logged into the Real Adventure Game, a game where the player would face a monster in reality, he, Natsumi, Keroro and Giroro were force to fend themselves against a monster which was homage to Jirass. According to Fuyuki, the monster resembles a giant Chupacabra with a frill on its neck, much like how the Jirass suit were simply the first Godzilla suit added with a frill on the neck. Also, when Capras fought an enlarged Giroro, he ripped off Capras' frill similar to Ultraman's fight against Jirass. Figure Release Information Rarity jirass_LL06.jpg|X-Plus Jirass from X-Plus Japan bullmark.jpg|Bullmark Jirass from Bullmark Japan 1206485624.jpg Jirass_01_A.jpg jirass_LL08.jpg Gallery Ultraman Jirass I.png JIRASS I.jpg Jirass_III.png Urutoraman Jirass.JPG Jiras III.png Jirassd.png Jirass II.png Jiras v Ultraman.png Jirass v Ultraman.png Jirass 4.jpg Other jirasstakayoshimizukiart01.jpg jirassultramanart01.jpg JirassvsGomess.jpg|A picture of Jirass fighting Gomess. JirassStageshow.jpg|Jirass as he appeared in the stage show Stageshow Jirass with out frill.jpg|Jirass with his frill removed Ultraman vs Alien Baltan & Neronga.jpg Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Carnivorous Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm